Prince of Darkness
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: Harry Potter Salazar Slytherin !


Prince of Darkness

Autor: Snakeofthedarkness

Eine Harry Potter Story der besonderen Art

Beta: Sinia und MikiSan

Ulli und Anna, ich wünsche viel Spaß lesen.

Ihr könnt die Story lesen und dann mal bei mir vorbeischauen um mir zu sagen wie sie ist, ok? Ulli fragt ob sie Snake ihre Suppe aus Rimini mitgebracht hat?

Danke an alle treuen Leser

_**Prolog:**_

Niemand kennt die Nacht so gut wie er.

Jeanny komme nach Hause.

Jeanny liebe deinen Traum.

Jeanny kann nicht Tod sein.

Lebe niemals in der Dunkelheit.

Jeanny komme nach hause.

Dein Gesicht, your Face.

Deine Lippen, your lips.

Denke nicht das leben ist fair.

Jeanny komme nach Hause.

Jeanny liebe deinen Traum.

Jeanny kann nicht Tod sein.

Lebe niemals in der Dunkelheit.

JEEEEAAAAANYYYYYYY komme nach Hause.

( Auszüge ´Jeanny´ von Falco )

Prince of Darkness

Er saß auf dem Fensterbrett und sah die Dunkelheit.

Jeanny begleitete ihn immer, sei es als Lied von Falco oder als Katze.

Sie war ein Magisches Tier und verwandelte sich immer zu seinem Schutz.

Er versuchte nachzudenken.

Lange konnte er dieses Katz und Maus spiel nicht mehr durchziehen, bald würde Dumbledore merken das er nicht der war für der er sich ausgab.

Der echte Harry Potter war schon lange tot.

Das einzige was noch existierte war seine reine Magie in ihm.

Schon lange war er der Vollstrecker.

Er brachte tot oder Leben.

Noch versteckte er sich hinter der Fassade des Jungen doch lange würde er das nicht mehr tun, denn sein Charakter war dunkel geworden.

Er würde über Leben oder Tod entscheiden.

Nun bewahrheitete sich ob er wirklich DIE Macht besaß.

Sein neues Ziel war ein Weltreich.

Er wollte macht und er wollte sie allein für sich.

Er liebte dieses Gefühl andere unter sich zu haben.

Würde er so enden wie seine Zieheltern?

Nein wahrscheinlich nicht.

Er konnte nicht sterben, nicht mit dem Blut in seinen Adern.

Unter dem Planeten des Todes geboren.

Saturn war sein Mutterplanet.

Mit der Macht der Sieben gezeugt.

Er beschützte seinen Zögling durch Jeanny.

Jeanny war schwärzer und mächtiger als jedes andere Geschöpf.

Nein er würde Leben um zu töten oder um Leben zu schenken.

Langsam wurde es Tag und Harry erhob sich um seine Schulsachen zu kaufen.

Also apparierte er in den tropfenden Kessel, dort frühstückte er ausgiebig.

Jeanny auf seinem schoss.

Er teilte mit seiner Gefährtin.

Tom, der Wirt sah ihn etwas irritiert an, er hatte noch nie so ein Tier gesehen wie Jeanny,

Wie auch es gab auf der ganzen Welt kein zweites dieser Art.

Es war genauso wenig sterblich wie er selber.

Nun aber erhob er sich und schlenderte durch die Winkelgasse.

Noch war es früh und er konnte die Noktungasse besuchen.

Er wollte sich da ein paar Zaubertrankzutaten besorgen, vielleicht auch noch ein bisschen Lesestoff, je nachdem wie viel Zeit ihm blieb.

Die Zeit verstrich schnell und so wollte er eigentlich die Gasse verlassen als Auroren ihn fast über den Haufen rannten.

Unser Goldjunge wurde neugierig und schlich sich hinterher, trotz seines veränderten Aussehens befürchtete er das einer der Auroren ihn erkennen würde.

Dann sah er etwas was sein Blut eiskalt pulsieren ließ.

Die Männer quälten einen Mann anfang dreißig es schien ihnen Spaß zu machen ihn zu foltern.

Harry sah da nicht zu sondern trat aus dem Schatten.

Jeanny immer an seiner Seite, auch sie hatte ihre wahre Gestalt angenommen.

Nun stand neben Harry ein Wolfsähnliches Tier, es besaß neun schwänze.

Diese Schlugen von einer Seite zur anderen.

An deren Spitzen brannte schwarzes Feuer.

Alles in allem sah es nicht gerade so aus als wäre es zahm.

Nun wurden auch die Weißmagiern auf ihn aufmerksam.

„ Was hat der Mann euch getan das ihr ihn derart angreift!", zischte er die Männern an.

Einer wagte es ihn auszulachen.

Jeanny knurrte gefährlich auf und ihr Feuer wurde größer.

„ Was geht es dich an Junge?

Du hast damit nichts zu schaffen!", es klang ein wenig eingeschüchtert.

Harry lachte diesmal eiskalt auf.

„ Wir befinden uns hier in der Noktungasse.

Es wimmelt hier von Schwarzmagier!

Natürlich geht es ich was an wenn ihr einen der unseren angreift!", knurrte nun Harry zurück.

„ Wir sind sechs.

Du bist allein, denkst du das gegen uns ankommst!

Du bist noch ein halbes Kind!", spottete er.

Potter gab Jeanny ein Zeichen das sie sich wenn möglich heraushalten sollte und den Mann beschützen sollte.

Es sah nämlich verdächtig danach aus das diese Weißmagier eine kleine Abreibung gebrauchen konnte.

„ Dann wird euch dieses Kind mal zeigen was Magie ist!", Harry grinste sie kalt an.

Einer der Auroren schoss einen Unverzeihlichen auf ihn ab.

Potter aber hob nur schützend die Hand.

In dieser war nun ein Stab erschienen.

Es zeigte dass sein Mutterplanet der Saturn war.

Die Sense der Stille war seine Waffe.

Mit einer geschickten Bewegung tötete er zwei der Männer sofort indem er sie zweiteilte die anderen vier erwischte er, als diese versuchten zu fliehen.

Nun waren sein Gesicht und seine Klamotten mit Blut besudelt.

Irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an.

„ Bastarde.", murmelte Harry noch bevor er sich Jeanny zuwandte die bei dem fremden hockte und schon einmal angefangen hatte seinen Wunden mit ihrer Magie zu heilen.

Die restlichen verschoss er mit seiner eigenen Magie.

Er konnte den Mann ja nicht auf der Straße liegen lassen, nicht neben sechs Auroren Leichen.

Also betrat er die Poison Schenke.

Dort wimmelte es von Schwarzmagiern.

Er mietete ein Zimmer und ging mit dem noch bewusstlosen fremden dahin.

Er legte ihn in das Bett und deckte ihn fürsorglich zu.

Jeanny wieder in ihrer Katzenform lag neben ihn und schnurrte zufrieden.

Es war blut geflossen und das liebte sie.

Harry saß mittlerweile in der Badewanne und entfernte das blut aus seinem Gesicht.

Ja, diese Weißmagier legten es immer darauf an umgebracht zu werden.

Nach einiger Zeit stand er aus dem kalten Wasser auf und trocknete sich ab.

Seine Sachen wurden trocken und sauber gezaubert bevor er sie wieder anzog.

Gerade als er das bad verließ wachte der Fremde auf.

„ Wieder wach?", fragte er diesen direkt und ohne umschweife.

Angesprochene blinzelte etwas irritiert vor allem weil seine Schmerzen weg waren.

Außerdem spürte er einen kleinen warmen Körper neben sich.

Jeanny tapste auf ihn zu und leckte ihn über das Gesicht.

Das hatte er noch nie bei jemanden getan.

Der fremde lachte etwas belustigt.

„ Ja danke.

Aber wo sind die Auroren hin?", scheinbar konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern was Harry getan hatte.

„ Weg.", meinte Harry ausweichend.

Der fremde merkte dass Harry etwas verbarg.

„ Dann werden sie wiederkommen und erst ruhe geben wenn ich und mein Sohn Tod sind…", seufzte er resigniert.

„ Sie werde nie wieder irgendwo auftauchen.

Sie haben mich und die Schwarzmagier beleidigt und wenn ich etwas nicht leiden kann dann das.

Ich hab sie zur Hölle geschickt.

Der Teufel wird sich freuen.", bemerkte Harry nebenbei.

Der fremde pfiff anerkennend.

„ Wie ist dein Name?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile der Stille.

„ Salazar, Salzar Slytherin.

Angenehm!", stellte er sich vor und reichte Harry die Hand.

Sofort spürte er das Gryffindor blut in seinen Adern.

„ Ein Saturngeborener?", fragte Sal interessiert nach.

„ Wenn du es weißt warum fragst du dann noch?", kam es ironisch zurück.

„ Weil der erste und letzte Saturngeborene den ich kenne Godric selber ist.

Keiner seiner bisherigen Nachkommen war unter dem Einfluss des Todesplaneten geboren worden.

Du bist also seit damals der erste der diese Art des Blutes wieder hat.", bemerkte Sal so nebenbei.

Harry schnaubte nur.

Als wenn diese Fähigkeiten so toll wären.

„ Wo ist Godric jetzt?", fragte er nach, den er wusste dass der Gründer noch lebte.

Er würde es spüren wenn er diese Welt verlassen hätte.

„ Soweit ich weiß ist er in Malfoy Manor.

Warum?", nun war es an Slytherin neugierig zu sein.

„ Och ne nicht noch ein Anhänger für Voldi…

Wie unfair ist dieses Welt eigentlich?", fragte Harry resigniert und Jeanny maunzte aufmunternd.

„ Voldi!

Du scheinst ja nicht besonders respektvoll zu sein obwohl er der Meister der Schwarzmagier ist!

Außerdem würde er dich für diesen Namen sicherlich töten!", knurrte Salazar.

„ Weißt du was Salazar.

Dein feiner Sohn versucht das schon seit geschlagenen siebzehn Jahren!

Seit ich in diesen Körper Wiedergeboren wurde und nun eingesperrt in einem Menschlichen Körper feststecke.

Noch ist es mir nicht gelungen die Fesseln die Seele und diesen Körper zusammenhalten zu lösen, deswegen wollte ich zu Godric.", zischte Harry zurück und man merkte das nicht der Weißmagier vor ihm stand sondern der Prinz der Dunkelheit.

„ Ok ich bring dich zu ihm.", antwortete Salazar.

„ Lass uns aufbrechen.

Jeanny komm zu mir.", die kleine Katze war sofort and er Seite ihres Herrn und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Beide apparierte nach malfoy Manor.

Eine Hauself empfing sie und lies sie dem Hausherrn melden.

„ Salazar wie schön das du wieder da bist!

Wir hatten schon gedacht dir wäre etwas passiert!  
man fand sechs tote Auroren!", das war Cissa mal wieder besorgt um alles und jeden.

Sie drückten den Mann an sich um sich zu vergewissern das er wirklich gesund war.

„ Es ist alles in Ordnung Cissa, wirklich.

Aber ich muss zugeben, ohne die Hilfe des jungen Mannes neben mir wäre ich jetzt tot.

Die Auroren folterten mich gerade als Harry einschritt.

Wie du ja schon treffend festgestellt hast sind sie jetzt tot.

Sie beleidigten ihn und die Schwarzmagier.

Er erzählte es mir, ich selber war bewusstlos.", erläuterte er der Malfoy was passiert war.

Jeanny die sich ignoriert fühlte sprang in Salazars Arme und schmiegte sich schnurrend an seine Wange.

Slytherin lachte darüber und kraulte das kleine Kätzchen.

„ Ach fast hätt ich es vergessen, das ist Jeanny.", stellte er der geborenen Black die Katze vor ohne zu ahnen was hinter der Illusion steckte.

Harry wurde nervös, etwas war in Gange und er witterte Gefahr.

Jeanny ging es nicht anders, auch sie spürte dass Harry etwas passieren sollte, und sie würde das verhindern, ohne Zweifel.

Schon spürte das Magische Wesen in ihr die Magie die ihren Herrn bedrohte.

Blitzschnell sprang sie von Slytherins Arm und verwandelte sich.

Schützend umgab ihr Bann Harry.

Dieser konsentrierte sich um herauszufinden wer der Angreifer war.

Seine langen schwarzen haaren flatterten leicht als er seien Magie konzentrierte und geschickt auf einen Punkt lenkte.

Es sah aus als würde er einen Pfeil mit dem Bogen verschießen nur das die Magie die darin enthalten war jemanden töten konnte wenn er sterblich war.

Er traf Godric frontal, so das dieser nach hinten geschleudert wurde.

Doch da er auch ein Saturngeborner war, stand er danach wieder auf und lächelte seinen Erben an.

„ Willkommen, Prinz der Dunkelheit.", begrüßte er Harry nun.

„ Man dankt das man mich erst testen muss damit ich hier willkommen bin!", knurrte Harry er hatte mit einem echten Gegner gerechnet.

Jeanny knurrte, sie traute dem Braten nicht.

Dieser Mann hatte es gewagt ihren Herrn anzugreifen, zwar war er jetzt unbewaffnet und freundlich, aber diese Wesen waren von natur aus sehr misstrauisch.

Warum bin ich in diesem Körper gefangen, fragte er Godric in der Sprache der Familie.

Weil du versiegelt bist.

Dumbledore wollte nie das deine Magie erwacht.

Nun ist sie wach aber an einen sterblichen Körper gefesselt.

Es gibt nur einen Weg die Fesseln zu lösen…, erklärt ihm der Ältere.

Und der wäre+, fragte Harry ungeduldig.

Er wollte frei sein, frei von einem menschlichen Körper.

Du brauchst einen Partner.

Einen mächtigen Partner, der deine Magie teilt. , kam es nüchtern von Godric.

Du, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Nein, wir sind verwandt.

Wir können nicht das Bett teilen. , machte er Potters Hoffnungen zunichte.

Wer denn+, er zog ein Gesicht das Gryffindor davon lachen musste.

Am besten wäre natürlich ein Slytherin.

Sie sind mächtig genug.

Es ist deine Entscheidung.

Doch wenn dieser jemand zu schwach ist dann wirst du es auch bleiben.

Deine Macht bestimmt sich auch über deinen Partner.

Ich würde ja Salazar vorschlagen.

Seinen Sohn, Tom scheinst du ja nicht so zu mögen.

Jeanny mag Sal weil sie weiß dass ihr kompatibel seid. , fuhr der Gründer fort.

Man konnte Harry murren hören, er wusste nicht was er machen sollte.

Wer würde ihm das auch verdenken?

ok, ich mach es.

Aber sag Godric, was ist wenn ich die Sterbliche Seite loswerden will, aber meinen Körper wie er jetzt ist behalten will+, er wollte diesen Körper nicht aufgeben.

Es liegt an dir, wenn es dein Wille ist dann wird es so sein. , ermunterte er Harry ein wenig.

„ Salazar ich würde gerne etwas mit dir besprechen.", wandte sich nun die Katze an die Schlange.

„ Über was denn, Godric?", fragte Slytherin neugierig nach.

„ Harry braucht einen Partner wenn er die Sterbliche Seite loswerden will.

Er braucht aber einen mächtigen Partner an seiner Seite damit er es auch ist.

Leider sind wir verwandt so dass ich es nicht machen kann.

Aber ich weiß dass du zurzeit frei bist.

Und ich muss gestehen das du die bessere Wahl bist als dein Sohn, denn jeanny mag dich weil ihr beide Kompatibel seid.

Sie spürt es, schließlich ist sie Harrys Gefährtin.

Ich würde darum bitten das ihr euch bindet, für die Ewigkeit.", bat er seinen Freund um Hilfe.

Slytherin schwieg eine weile doch dann nickte er.

„ Ja du hast Recht.

Auch für mich wird es langsam mal wieder Zeit mich zu binden, für die Ewigkeit.

Ich denke schon dass Harry und ich das schon hinkriegen werden.

Aber verlange nicht das wir uns auf der Stelle binden, denn ich denke das Harry und ich sollten uns erstmal kennen lernen.

Oder was denkst du darüber, Harry?", fragend sah er seinen Zukünftigen an.

Harry war erleichtert, er hatte schon vermutet dass alles schnell gehen sollte.

„ Ja das denke ich auch.", gab er als Antwort.

„ Dann herzlich willkommen auf Malfoy Manor.

Ich hoffe dass du dich hier wohl fühlen wirst.

Denn ich gedenke nicht dich zu diesen Weißhaarigen Idioten zurück zuschicken.", erklärte ihm Godric mit einer Stimme die so oder so keine Widerrede duldete.

„ Denk ja nicht das ich mich jetzt Voldi anschließe nur weil ich mich mit Salazar binde!", fauchte Harry gereizt den er wollte nicht das man das dachte.

„ Keine Sorge, ich denke nach dieser Beleidigung werde ich darauf verzichten dich als Todesser aufzunehmen.", schnarrte Tom ihn böse an.

Er hatte die ganze Zeit im Schatten gestanden und alles mit angesehen oder gehört.

„ Er wird auch keiner wenn du bessere Laune hast!

Du wirst ihn genauso behandeln wie mich!

Hast du mich verstanden Tom!", er sah seinen Sohn mit roten Augen an, das schien ja in der Familie zu liegen.

„ Ja, ja schon klar.", schnarrte Tom zurück.

Für diese Antwort bekam er von Slytherin eine Ohrfeige.

„ SO redest du nicht mit mir, Freundchen!" , zischte er den jüngeren an.

„ Ja, Sir.", antwortete er seinem Vater nun ehrlich.

„ Geht doch.

Und noch was Tom, rühr Harry auch nur mit dem kleinen Finger an dann schwöre ich dir, ich werde dich umbringen!

Er ist mein Partner, also lass deine Finger bei dir.

Ich weiß wie gerne du sie nicht bei dir behältst.

Er ist kein Todesser, das solltest du dir merken.", warnte er seinen erstgeborenen vor.

Riddle nickte dazu nur.

„ Lass doch Sal.

Ich kann mich auch allein ganz gut wehren!", murrte Harry weil er sich bevormundet fühlte.

„ Darauf wette ich, jederzeit.", sarkastisch klang diese Stimme des Erben von Slytherin.

„ Oh ja ich sehe wir werden uns PRÄCHTIG verstehen.", ironisch sah Harry ihn direkt an.

Tom blitzte ihn wütend an, seine Augen wurden dann immer rot, so wie jetzt.

„ Sag ich doch!", knurrte Tom zurück.

Eine Weile war es still in der Halle.

„ Ihr werdet euch schon zusammenraufen.

Ich denke dass wir die nächsten jahrtausende miteinander verbringen werden, da müsste man sich schon verstehen.", meinte Salazar grinsend.

Die Ferien vergingen und es blieben nur noch zwei Tage bis er wieder zu Schule nach hogwarts musste.

Harry kuschelte sich an Salazar und dieser kraulte ihn liebevoll.

Harry schnurrte wie ein kleiner Panther.

Sal lachte leise, der kleine war ihm ans Herz gewachsen, seit er da war, war alles angenehmer und fröhlicher.

Es schien ihn ganz schön erwischt zu haben.

„ Harry, ich möchte dass wir uns heute Abend binden.

Ich befürchte das Dumbledore ein krummes Ding drehen will und dann wäre es besser du hättest meinen Schutz.

Schließlich bist du jetzt der Prinz von Slytherin.", flüsterte er ihm etwas andeutend ins Ohr.

Harry kicherte und schien sich gar nicht mehr einzukriegen.

„ Was denn daran so lustig?", Salazar wusste nicht was dran so lustig sein sollte.

„ Na lass das Mal nicht Malfoy – junior hören!

Er bezeichnet sich ja in Hogwarts als ´ Prinz von Slytherin ´ das wird ihm ja gar nicht gefallen, das ich ihm seinen Titel klaue!", immer noch leicht rot im Gesicht vom lachen sah er Sal nun direkt an.

Dieser grinste ebenfalls, küsste dann aber Harry unerwartet auf dessen seidige Lippen.

Dieser vertiefte den Kuss automatisch.

„ Wenn du so weitermachst dann, binde ich dich jetzt sofort an mich.", drohte er seinem Liebsten.

„ Mach doch.", nuschelte er gegen die Lippen des älteren bevor er sie wieder versiegelte und frech daran knabberte.

Und schon lag der zierlicher Junge unter seinem muskulösen Körper.

Mit Händen fuhr er jeden Muskel nach.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry war komplett unbekleidet.

Harry stöhnte immer wieder auf, wenn Sal ihn an besonders Empfindlichen Stellen erwischte.

Slytherin tat das weil er seinen Jungen etwas quälen wollte bevor er ihn nahm.

Sal aber war ungeduldig, er wollte nicht mehr warten.

Seit tagen machte Harry es ihm so ziemlich schwer nicht über ihn herzufallen.

Und auch der Goldjunge wollte den älteren so schnell wie möglich.

Willig spreizte er seine Beine und ließ Slytherin dazwischen gleiten.

Vorsichtig weitete Sal Harry einige Minuten bis dieser unruhig wurde, dass zeigte an das er es wollte und auch körperliche in der Lage war ohne schmerzen zu empfinden.

Endlich konnte sich Slytherins ich am Eingang des gryffindors postieren.

Mit leichten druck drang er in ihn ein.

Harry warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie vor Lust auf, dieser Mann machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Jede Faser seines Körper war verrückt nach ihn, wirklich jedes kleines Stück Haut wollte ihn spüren.

Salazar, keuchte auf als er die enge seines geliebten spürte aber noch mehr machte ihn Harrys Stimme an.

So lustdurchtränkte Stimme des Gryffindor machte ihn heiß.

Langsam fing der Gründer an sich in der eben noch jungfräulichen Enge zu bewegen, schließlich wollte er Potter nicht wehtun.

Harry schien das aber anders zu sehen, er kam Sal immer öfter entgegen.

„ Salazar….bitte….mach es mir richtig!", knurrte Harry und sah ihn mit halbgeschlossenen Augen lustdurchtränkt an.

Slytherin kam dem Wunsch nach und wurde fordernder.

Harry schlang seine Arme um Salazars Nacken und ließ ihn seine Fingernägel spüren.

Denn immer wenn Slytherin etwas rauer wurde, verging Potter fast vor Lust.

Seine Krallen zeichneten Sal als sein Eigen.

Natürlich tat es weh, was Harry da mit ihm veranstaltete aber ihn törnte es mehr an als es ihm in diesen Moment wehtat.

Immer wieder suchte Harry die roten Lippen seines älteren Liebhabers.

Ihre Duelle wurden immer aufreizender.

Slytherin wurde immer frecher, einmal nahm er ihn hart und fordernd und im nächsten Moment wollte er Blümchensex.

Harry reichte es, er überraschte Salazar damit als er sich mit ihm drehte so das er nun mittlerweile auf dessen Schoss saß nun bestimmte er was lief.

Harry gab einen ziemlich flotten Takt vor, dabei hielt er seine grünen Augen halb geschlossen, sein edler Kopf war leicht nach hinten gelehnt.

Sal verging fast bei diesem Anblick.

Harry schien gar nicht zu wissen wie attraktiv er war.

„ Du…machst mich…wahnsinnig….", stöhnte nun Slytherin.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich beherrscht aber nun war es selbst um ihn geschehen.

Leidenschaftlich stieß er von unten gegen was Harry zu gefallen schien, denn er rekelte sich noch mehr auf Salazar.

Langsam bildete sich schweiß auf ihrer Haut.

Ihr Blut kochte innerlich in den Adern.

Es war mit Hormonen getränkt, bald würde es soweit sein.

Ihr Höhepunkt würde sie vereinen, dann war ihr Blut am stärksten.

Der Gryffindor wurde immer wilder auf ihm, denn er spürte das er nur so die Erlösung die er wollte bekommen konnte.

Slytherin schien es zu ahnen und zog den jungen zu sich herunter, in diesem Moment kamen beide zum Höhepunkt.

Sal biss ihn direkt in dessen Halsschlagader, er nahm sich das blut was er brauchte um ihn an sich zu binden.

Harry wehrte sich leicht gegen den Schmerz den er empfand, doch bald war er still.

Nur sein keuchen war zu vernehmen.

Sal ritzte sich kurz in Handgelenk und führte es zu Harrys Lippen, dieser saugte an der Wunde bis Slytherin ihm diese wieder entzog.

Er war müde, sehr müde.

Das Rituale hatte beide geschwächt.

Doch nun war Harry unsterblich.

Er würde der Bote des Todes sein.

Es schnitten sich deutlich zwei Male in Harrys Haut eines an sein handgelenk und eines um seinen Oberarm.

Es war die Sichtbaren Zeichen ihrer Bindung.

Sal besaß sie ja schon den es war ja sein Wappen was er da bekommen hatte.

Harry aber schlief er würde davon nichts mitbekommen.

Beide verschliefen den Rest des Tages, wachten erst zum Frühstück des nächsten morgens wieder auf.

Harry gähnte uns streckte sich wie ein kleiner Panther.

Jeanny war sofort an seiner Seite und leckte ihn über das Gesicht, sie zeigte so das er ihn lieb hatte.

Das Schutztier machte auch vor Sal keinen halt.

Gnadenlos weckte er den Gründer indem sie ihn abschleckte.

„ Womit habe ich das verdient?", fragte er gespielt böse.

„ Tja mein lieber wir haben den Rest des Tages gestern verschlafen.

Sie hat sich nur sorgen gemacht.

Sie ist mein Schutzpatron, vergiss das nicht!", erinnerte Harry ihn mal wieder.

„ Na dann lass uns Frühstücken gehen.

Ich hab Hunger und du auch.

Jeanny du auch ich weiß, also los!", spornte er beide an.

Nach einer ausgedehnten Morgenwäsche gingen die drei hinunter.

Sie wurden von Tom mit einem fragenden Blick begrüßt.

Die Malfoys waren einfach nur geschockt, hatten sie doch nicht gewusst was seit anfang der Ferien geschehen war.

Sie waren ja gestern erst aus dem urlaub wiedergekommen.

Sie begrüßten Sal wie immer, doch weder Harry noch Jeanny begrüßten sie, teils weil sie ihn nicht erkannten, teils weil sie es nicht fassen konnten, ein Potter in diesem Haus!

Draco erkannte ihn nicht, auf den ersten Blick jedenfalls nicht.

Wie auch, seine Haare waren länger geworden und das machte ihn nicht grade unattraktiv.

Aber diese grünen Augen besaß nur einer.

Potter.

„ Was will der den hier!", erboste sich nun Draco als erster der drei malfoy.

Seine Gedanken die er eben noch gehabt hatte beiseite schiebend.

„ Draco, benimm dich!

Wenn Mr. Potter in Salazars Gesellschaft hier ist dann hat das schon seinen Grund!", zischte Lucius seinen Sohn an.

„ Danke Lucius.

Aber Harry ist nun kein Potter mehr.

Am Anfang der Ferien hat sich etwas Erstaunliches ergeben.

In Harry erwachten nun vollständig seine Gryffindor Eigenschaften.

Ihr kennt ja alle Godric, nun ja bei Harry ist es etwas schwieriger.

Seine Magie war zum teil versiegelt, weil sie schwarz ist, Dumbledore versiegelte sie, und so blieb Harry sterblich.

Er brauchte einen Partner und denn hat er nun durch mich.

Er kann nun seine volle Magie entfalten und stärker werden.

An meiner Seite, als erbe von gryffindor und nun auch Slytherin.

Sollten wir Kinder haben werden sie beide Blutslinien vereinen.", erklärte er lucius diplomatisch.

Harry war langweilig weil er das ja alles schon wusste.

„ Heißt jetzt der goldjunge ist mein Meister!", fragte Draco frech dazwischen.

„ Ja und noch viel mehr, draco!

Er ist der Prinz von Slytherin!

Du wirst diesen Titel nie wieder benutzen den er steht dir nicht zu!

Egal was Harry von dir verlangt du wirst es tun.

Er kann dich jederzeit töten, und nun sage nicht er würde das nicht tun, denn Harry den du kennst war nur Fassade.

Er hat die sechs Auroren die man in der Noktungasse gefunden hat getötet weil sie ihn und die Schwarzmagier beleidigt haben also sei in Zukunft vorsichtiger!", zischte er den Malfoy spross an.

Draco zuckte zusammen, dass hatte er nicht erwartet.

Sie frühstückten zu Ende, langsam wurde es Zeit das sie nach London zum Gleis neun-dreiviertel fuhren.

Slytherin hatte die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste angenommen unter den Namen, Salazar Riddle.

Sie standen nun auf dem Gleis, es war brechend voll doch es schien sie nicht zu stören, denn die Leute machen einen großen Bogen um sie, ihre Aura war kalt, kein Wunder.

Harry war in edelste Stoffe gekleidet, sein langes Haar trug er offen, seine Narbe war mit der Bindung verschwunden.

Alles in allem sah er zum Anbeißen heiß aus.

Jeanny saß an seinen Beinen und schmuste sich an ihn, Harry hockte sich hin und kraulte seien Gefährtin, er mochte sie sehr sogar.

Sie war ihm genauso wichtig wie Hedwig, doch die hatte ja so ein blöder Gryffindor aus Eifersucht umgebracht.

Ja jetzt endlich konnte er sich rächen.

Mit einem Partner an seiner Seite war er unbesiegbar.

Noch hatte niemand ihn erkannt, es war wohl besser so.

Mit Draco setzte er seien Weg fort als er sich ausgiebig von Salazar und Tom verabschiedet hatte.

Ja er und Tom waren schon ein komisches Paar aber sie verstanden es im Team zu arbeiten.

Vor allem bei Ratssitzungen waren es hilfreich jemanden wie Harry an seiner Seite zu haben. Sein verhalten war dem eines Slytherin ähnlich wenn es darum ging das jemand versagt hatte.

Warum auch immer.

Nun saß er mit dem Malfoy in einem Abteil und schwieg sich aus.

Jeanny saß neben ihn auf der Bank und kuschelte sich an ihn, er kraulte sie, sie schnurrte ihn lieb an.

Bald betraten einige andere Slytherin das Abteil und es wurden Gespräche geführt.

Harry sah aus dem Fenster ihm war langweilig.

„ Wer ist den das, Draco?

Seit wann haben Schlangen, Katzen als Haustiere!", Zabini dachte wohl er hätte geflüstert aber Potter verstand ihn ohne weitere.

„ Malfoy halt deine Mitschüler im Zaun oder ich werde dafür sorgen das nie wieder irgendetwas sagen!", zischte er den blonden jungen an bevor er sich erhob und das Abteil verließ.

Harry war wütend und das spürte Draco.

„ DAS war der Prinz von Slytherin.

Schau nicht so, er ist Salazars Partner.

Früher nannte er sich mal Harry Potter, na ja er ist es immer noch doch das ist sein WIRKLICHES ich, das eines Gryffindors.

Ich muss ihm gehorchen, er ist mein Meister!", erläuterte er Blaise.

Währenddessen streunerte Harry mit Jeanny durch den zug.

Alle Mädchen und vereinzelt auch ein paar Jungs sahen ihm nach, schienen ihn aber nicht zu erkennen, ein Glück, schließlich wollte er sie im Festsaal noch mehr schocken!

Vor allem wenn bekannt werden würde, das er und Salazar gebundne waren.

Nun war er nicht mehr der liebe, hilfsbereite kleine Junge mehr.

Tja und die Beziehung zu seinem Lehrer….

Eine Lehrer – Schüler Beziehung war nur verboten wenn sie ohne Bindung war und sie waren ja schon gebunden bevor die Schule anfing!

Jeanny gab ein leises knurren von sich, sie wollte ihn vor etwas warnen.

Sie spürte dass ihr Herr nicht bei der Sache war, er war unachtsam.

Er sah sich um, und erkannte Granger vor sich.

Sie klimperte mit ihren Wimpern, schien das auch noch verführerisch zu finden.

Harry sah sie nur eiskalt an.

„ Was willst du Schlammblut!", knurrte er die Gryffindor an.

Ist es nicht schon schlimm genug das Die es wagte ihn überhaupt anzusehen, aber nein sie wollte ihn anmachen!

Potter wurde Schlecht!

Hermine zuckte unter der eiskalten Stimme zusammen.

Lächelte dann aber falsch, so wie sie es Jahrelang bei ihm getan hatte.

„ Na ja ich dachte, weil du ja neu zu seinen scheinst könntest du freunde gebrauchen…", ihre stimme war triefend freundlich.

„ Er braucht keinen zahmen Katzen als Freunde, Schlammblut.", antwortete eine wohlbekannte kalte Stimme.

Es war malfoy.

„ Und warum, Malfoy!", sie betonte Draco Familiennamen mit voller Abscheu.

„ Weil ich SOETWAS wie dich nicht als Freunde brauche.

Malfoy kehren wir in unser Abteil zurück bevor mir schlecht wird.", wandte er sich an Draco, nun aber etwas freundlicher.

So bekundete er dass er Slytherin war.

„ My Lord?", somit ließ er Harry den vortritt.

Hermine schaute nicht schlecht, als der Slytherin den anderen My Lord nannte.

„ Du bist ein Lord?", wie konnte man eigentlich so doofe Fragen stellen!

„ Wie du siehst, oder besser hörst!

Und nun wage es nie wieder mich anzusprechen oder ich sorge dafür das du meine Macht kennen lernst!", Hermine war irritiert dachte sie doch das die Slytherins nur Lord Voldemort folgen würden.

„ Wie ich sehe folgt ihr doch nicht nur den – dessen – Namen – nicht – genannt – werden – darf!", man dieses Weibsbild war schlimmer als Parkinson und die war schon eine Pest.

„ Wer sagt das!

Lord Slytherin gehört meiner Meinung nach auch zum Dunklen Lord!", zischte Draco das Schlammblut böse an.

Harry schwieg und konzentrierte sich, er spürte Salazars Schwarze Magie in sich.

Mit einer Welle der Magie ließ er alle Scheiben in diesem Zug explodieren und das Schlammblut wurde gegen eines der Wände gedrückt.

„ Ich bin Slytherin, ohne Zweifel, Schlammblut.

Und ich hasse es wenn man das in Zweifel stellt.

Mein Stiefsohn ist der Mächtigste Schwarzmagier der Welt, also wag es nie wieder irgendetwas in diese Richtung anzudeuten.

Es sei denn du willst vorher schon sterben.

Bevor du wieder dumm fragst, der Dunkle Lord ist mein Stiefsohn, denn sein Vater ist MEIN Partner!

Und ich verrat dir noch ein Geheimnis schließlich werden wir uns bald wieder sehen in Hogwarts.

Mein früheres Ich hieß Harry Potter!", damit lies seien Magie das Mädchen los und diese sah ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

„ Wie heißt du den jetzt?", fragte Blaise ihn plötzlich.

Es war unhöflich aber er war neugierig.

„Hephaistion(1), obwohl dich das nichts angeht!", knurrte er ihn an.

„ Man Blaise, er ist UNSER Meister du kannst ihn nicht so einfach anquatschen es sei den du möchtest seinem Partner oder seinem Stiefsohn gegenüberstehen.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle kamen sie in Hogwarts an.

Das würde der Untergang dieses Schlosses sein, noch wusste es keiner doch bald…bald war es soweit…...

FINISH

Wenn ihr wollt schreib ich einen zweiten Part

Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr Kommis schreibt

Hephaistion(1)

Hephaistion ist eine Ableitung von Hephaistos.

Hephaistos, in der griechischen Mythologie Gott des Feuers, der Schmiede und Handwerker, Sohn des Zeus und der Hera.

Da er lahm und unbeholfen zur Welt kam, wurde er von der entsetzten Hera vom Olymp herab geworfen.

Von dort fiel er ins Meer und wurde von den Nereiden Thetis und Eurynome gefunden und in einer Höhle aufgezogen.

Später nahmen ihn die Götter wieder in den Olymp auf, wo er mit Hilfe der Kyklopen Waffen und Geräte für die Götter schmiedete.

Trotz seiner körperlichen Mängel erhielt er die Liebesgöttin Aphrodite zur Frau, machte sich aber immer wieder bei den Göttern zum Gespött, da diese ihn häufig betrog.

Seine Schmiede siedelte man unter dem Ätna an, einem Vulkan in Sizilien.

Hephaistos wird oft mit Vulcanus oder Mulciber gleichgesetzt, dem römischen Gott des Feuers, der ursprünglich von den Etruskern übernommen worden war.


End file.
